Thomas the Hedgehog Engine - UbiSoftFan94.
Thomas the Hedgehog Engine is a Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog parody made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Sonic - (Thomas and Sonic are both wear blue and the main heros) *Percy as Tails - (Percy and Tails are both the youngest) *Peter Sam as Rotor - (Rotor's voice suits Peter Sam) *James as Antonie - (James and Antonie are both vain) *Emily as Princess Sally - (Emily and Princess Sally are both beautiful) *Molly as Bunnie Rabbot - (Molly and Bunnie Rabbot are both gorgeous) *Toby as Uncle Chuck - (Toby and Uncle Chuck are both old) *Gordon as Knuckles - (Gordon and Knuckles are both big and strong) *Rosie as Amy Rose - (Rosie and Amy Rose are both wear pink and loves Thomas and Sonic) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends) as Cream *Cerebus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film'/Casey Jr and Friends) as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman - (Cerberus and Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman are both the main villains) *Diesel as Snively - (Diesel and Snively are both devious) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Cluck *Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Scratch and Grounder are) *Bulgy as Coconuts - (Coconuts's voice suits Bulgy) *Elizabeth as Breeize *Daisy as Mama Robotnik - (Daisy and Mama Robotnik are both evil and horrid) *Madge as Dulcy - (Madge and Dulcy are both wear green) *Henry as Ari - (Henry and Ari are both wise, kind, and funny) *Murdoch as King Acorn - (Murdoch and King Acorn are both father figures to Emily and Sally Acorn) *Donald and Douglas as Big Grizz and Big Mike - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Big Grizz and Big Mike are) *Stepney as Lucas - (Lucas's voice suits Stepney) *Edward as Captain Rescue - (Edward and Captain Rescue are both wise and clever) *Sir Handel as Robotnik Jr. - (Robotnik Jr.'s voice suits Sir Handel) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lupe *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Nichole *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Manic - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Sonic and Manic are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sonia - (Tillie and Sonia are both beautiful) *Arry and Bert as Sleet and Dingo - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Sleet and Dingo are) *Bertie as Cyrus - (Cyrus's voice suits Bertie) *Johhnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bartleby *Mavis as Rouge - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Skarloey as Male Cheese *Rheneas as Chocola *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chris - (Toots and Chris are both small) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Danny *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chuck Thorndyke - (Jebediah and Chuck Thorndyke are both old) *Henrietta as Female Cheese *Splatter and Dodge as Decoe and Becoe - (Splatter, Dodge, Decoe, and Becoe are all have the same colors) *Harvey as Big the Cat *Oliver as Espio - (Oliver and Espio are both western) *Billy as Charmy - (Billy and Charmy are both silly) *BoCo as Vector - (BoCo and Vector are both wear green) *George as Shadow - (Shadow's voice suits George) *Diesel 10 as Professor Gerald Robotnik - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr and Friends) as Mr. Tanaka *Duck as Rocket the Sloth - (Duck and Rocket the Sloth are both western) *Spencer as Sam Speed - (Spencer and Sam Speed are both share the same letter 'S' at the beginning of their names) *Freddie as Professor Von Schlemmer *Neville as Hawk *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Heavy *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bomb *Toad as Froggy - (Toad and Froggy are both small) *Bertram as Naugus *S.C.Ruffey as Bokkun *Smudger as Fang the Sniper - (Fang the Sniper's voice suits Smudger) *Fergus as Chip *Duke as Mr. Stewart *Mighty Mac as Mighty and Ray *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Wallace A. Ditso *Stanley as Silver - (Stanly and Silver are both wear white) *Lady as Blaze - (Blaze's voice suits Lady) *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Athair *Belle as Chris's Mom *Flynn as Chris's Dad *Max and Monty as Jet and Storm *Jack as Goobster *Salty as Captain Squeegee - (Salty and Captain Squeegee are both pirates) *Dennis as Lawrence - (Lawrence's voice suits Dennis) *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hacker *Victoria (from RWS) as Wave *Chinese Dragon as Egg Golem - (Chinese Dragon and Egg Golem are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Rusty as Griff - (Rusty and Griff are both have five words in one name) *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Metal Sonic *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Station Square President *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Perfect Chaos *D261 as Lyric - (D261 and Lyric are both only made one appearences) *Hector as Eggman Nega *Flora as Ella - (Ella's voice suits Flora) *Den and Dart as Palo and Dirk - (Den and Dark are brothers, just like Palo and Dirk are) *Paxton and Norman as Omega and Gamma - (Paxton and Norman are buddies, just like Omega and Gamma are) *Harold as Edgar Eagle - (Harold and Edgar Eagle are both fly in the air) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Vanilla *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmo - (Emma and Cosmo are both wear green) *Duncan as Emerl - (Duncan and Emerl are both wear gold) *Lorry 1 as Zeta *Lorry 2 as Beta *Lorry 3 as Delta *Thumper as Epsilon *Tiger Moth as Phi *Sixteen (from RWS) as E100 Alpha/Zero *Whiff as E-77 Lucky *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Marine the Raccoon *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Maria Robotnik *Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rosie the Nanny *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Albert Butler *Troublesome Trucks as Robots and Badniks *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Erazor Dhinn *Caley Skyketchum (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's mother) as Shahara *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Diamond Stadium Owner *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Qwark *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wes Weasely *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Abraham Tower *D199 (from RWS) as D.U.F.U.S. *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Captain John Paul Memo *D7101 as Doctor Warpnik *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Katella the Huntress *Pearl (from TUGS) as Ms. Possum *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros) as Frances - (Bahia Train and Frances are both wear pink) *Ten Cents and Hercules (from TUGS) as Lazaar and Lazaar's Guardian *Frieda as Topaz *Buster as Sketch Lampoon *Cranky as Jerome Wise *Trevor as Trevor - (Trevor and Trevor are both share the same names) *Annie and Clarable as Lily and her Sister *Terence as Omochao *Rocky and Marion as Sonic's adopted parents *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Queen Aleena *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Black Doom *Mr. Glen Douglas (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's evil cousin) as Black Knight *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Babylon Guardian *Bulgy's Friend as Iblis *Isobella as Molly *Millie as Sticks *Sigrid of Alesdale as Tikal *Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Princess Elise *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Helen (from Mad Bomber) as Helen - (Helen and Helen are both share the same names) *Hiro as Pachacamac *Heidi the J27 as Galaxina *Old Slow Coach as Renee *Derek as Stripes *Patrick as Mayor Fumfer *Captain as Blackbot the Pirate *Sidney as Music Destroyer *Silver Jubliee as Argus *Mike, Bert, and Rex as Max, Clifton and Allegra *Ricky (made up a twin for Rocky) as Mr. Latour *Marge (made up a narroe gauge steam engine) as Mindy LaTour *Rickety (from RWS) as Kraken *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Lionel *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rudy *Ramus (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bellok *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Augustine *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jeff *Metro (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Marty - (Metro and Marty are both have five letters in one name and they both have the same letter 'M' at the beginning of their names) *Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Moe *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Moby Deep *OJ (from TUGS) as Zeb *Warrior (from TUGS) as Gandar *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Thelonious *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Lady Windermere *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Sabina *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Cat *Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dirk *Jeremy as Jerod - (Jeremy and Jerod are both begin with the letter 'J') *Vinnie as Vince - (Vinnie and Vince are both begin with the letter 'V') Gallery Thomas-the-tank-engine 0.jpg|Thomas as Sonic Thomas & Friends Percy.png|Percy as Tails PeterSamCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam as Rotor James-0.png|James as Antonie Emily'sAdventure11.png|Emily as Princess Sally Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Bunnie Rabbot Toby'sAfternoonOff19.png|Toby as Uncle Chuck MainGordonCGI2.png|Gordon as Knuckles RosieatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Rosie as Amy Rose Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Cream Cerberus with money..png|Cerebus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film'/Casey Jr and Friends) as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman DieselDoesItAgain42.png|Diesel as Snively TheBreakVan9.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Cluck Bill_and_Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Coconuts Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Breezie BullsEyes17.png|Daisy as Mama Robotnik MainMadgeModel.png|Madge as Dulcy MainHenryModel2.png|Henry as Ari Murdoch.png|Murdoch as King Acorn Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Big Grizz and Big Mike StepneyGetsLost13.png|Stepney as Lucas Thomas & Friends Edward.png|Edward as Captain Rescue SirHandelwithnameboard.png|Sir Handel as Robotnik Jr. Georgia (The Little Engine that Could).jpg|Georgia as Lupe Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Nichole Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Manic Tillie the little engine that could 1991 by hubfanlover678-da4fwkb.jpg|Tillie as Sonia Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Sleet and Dingo Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Cyrus 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Bartleby Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Rouge SkarloeyCGIpromo.png|Skarloey as Male Cheese Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Chocola Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Chris Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Danny Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Chuck Thorndyke HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Female Cheese Dodge and Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge as Decoe and Becoe MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Big the Cat BusyGoingBackwards98.png|Oliver as Espio Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as Charmy OneGoodTurn17.png|BoCo as Vector 604px-ByeGeorge!9.png|George as Shadow KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Professor Gerald Robotnik Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Mr. Tanaka Thomas & Friends Duck.png|Duck as Rocket the Sloth SpencerattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Spencer as Sam Speed Freddie.png|Freddie as Professor Von Schlemmer Neville.png|Neville as Hawk Pete.jpg|Pete as Heavy Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Bomb Toad the Breakvan.png|Toad as Froggy Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Naugus ToadStandsBy43.png|S.C.Ruffey as Bokkun Smudger.png|Smudger as Fang the Sniper Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Chip Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Mr. Stewart Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Mighty and Ray 640px-INameThisEngineRS7.png|Ivo Hugh as Wallace A. Ditso StanleyatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Stanley as Silver Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Blaze IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Athair BelleattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Belle as Chris's Mom FlynnattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Flynn as Chris's Dad Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Jet and Storm Jack.jpg|Jack as Goobster SaltyattheDocksCGIpromo.png|Salty as Captain Squeegee Dennis (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Dennis as Lawrence Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Hacker Victoria (Thomas and Friends).png|Victoria as Wave Chinese Dragon.jpg|Chinese Dragon as Egg Golem RustyCGIpromo.png|Rusty as Griff Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Metal Sonic 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as The Station Square President Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as Perfect Chaos MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Lyric HectorModel.png|Hector as Eggman Nega Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Ella MrDen.png|Den MrDart.png|and Dart as Palo and Dirk Paxton.png|Paxton Norman.png|and Norman as Omega and Gamma PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Edgar Eagle Lillie Lightship.jpg|Lillie Lightship as Vanilla Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Cosmo Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Emerl The Horrid Lorries.png|The Horrid Lorries as Zeta, Beta, and Delta Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Epsilon Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as Phi Sixteen.png|Sixteen as E100 Alpha/Zero Whiff.png|Whiff as E-77 Lucky Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Marine the Raccoon Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Maria Robotnik MrsDorothyHeader.jpg|Dorothy as Rosie the Nanny Jason..png|Jason as Albert Butler TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Robots and Badniks Samson Design.jpg|Samson as Erazor Dhinn P1507733342-3.jpg|Caley Skyketchum as Shahara Doc.png|Doc as The Diamond Stadium Owner Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Dr. Qwark Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as Wes Weasely Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Abraham Tower MainD199RWS.png|D199 as D.U.F.U.S. ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Captain John Paul Memo MrD7101RWS.png|D7101 as Doctor Warpnik Shiny-passenger-train-the-little-engine-that-could-28.4.jpg|Minvera as Katella the Huntress Pearl as an Oil Barge.png|Pearl as Ms. Possum 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Frances AnnoyedTenCents3.jpg|Ten Cents Hercules..png|and Hercules as Lazaar and Lazaar's Guardian Frieda (Thomas and Friends).png|Frieda as Topaz MrBusterModelSeries.png|Buster as Sketch Lampoon Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Jerome Wise ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Trevor Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Lily and her Sister Terence the Tractor.png|Terence as Omochao Rocky.jpg|Rocky Marion.png|and Marion as Sonic's adopted parents Emily (Theodore Tugboat).png|Emily as Queen Aleena Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Black Doom P1507734616-3.jpg|Mr. Glen Douglas as Black Knight OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck-Up as Babylon Guardian MrBulgy'sbasis.jpg|Bulgy's Friend as Iblis Isobella.png|Isobella as Molly Milliepromo.png|Millie as Sticks Screen_Shot_2015-12-02_at_4.51.05_AM.png|Sigrid of Alesdale as Tikal Stirling the 4-2-2 - Happy Face..png|Stirling No. 1 as Princess Elise Flying Scotsman.jpg|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus helen-hayes.gif|Helen as Helen Hiro the Wise Japanese Engine.png|Hiro as Pachacamac j27_preserved.jpg|Heidi the J27 as Galaxina Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Renee Derek.jpg|Derek as Stripes PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Mayor Fumfer MrCaptainpromo.png|Captain as Blackbot the Pirate Sidney.png|Sidney as Music Destroyer SilverLinkpullingtheSilverJubilee.jpg|Silver Jubliee as Argus JockRS1.png|Mike, Bert, and Rex as Max, Clifton and Allegra Stratford Breakdown Train ADB966111.jpg|Ricky as Mr. Latour MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Mindy LaTour Rickety.jpg|Rickety as Kraken Choo choo3.jpg|Choo Choo as Lionel Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as Rudy Rasmus..png|Rasmus as Bellok Linus and Henry grin..jpg|Linus as Augustine Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Jeff Screenshot 2018-01-11 14.03.29.png|Metro as Marty Azul the little big train with a whistle by hubfanlover678-d9zmlx0.jpg|Azul as Moe BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Moby Deep TrappedO.J.jpg|OJ as Zeb HighTideWarrior1.png|Warrior as Gandar Rusty (The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Rusty as Thelonious DuchessofHamilton.png|Duchess of Hamilton as Lady Windermere girl-train-the-little-engine-that-could-5.57.jpg|Mary as Sabina OldPufferPete.png|Old Puffer Pete as Cat Huey the large big green train again d by hubfanlover678-d9tsoia.jpg|Huey as Dirk Jeremy (TTTE).png|Jeremy as Jerod Vinnie.png|Vinnie as Vince Spoofs *Adventures of Thomas the Hedgehog Engine - UbiSoftFan94. *Thomas the Hedgehog Engine - (TV Series) - UbiSoftFan94. *Thomas Underground - UbiSoftFan94. *Thomas X - UbiSoftFan94. *Thomas Boom - UbiSoftFan94. *Thomas Generations - UbiSoftFan94. *Thomas Riders - UbiSoftFan94. *Thomas Riders Zero Gravity - UbiSoftFan94. Category:UbiSoftFan94